Cheese Burger Song
by Miss Freeze
Summary: Another Veggie TalesX-ME parody. Enjoy!


Could be a sequel to Um, Crazy?, could be some weird thing that popped in my head. We'll never know...  
  
Evan enters stage, wearing cheesy black mustache and burgandy bathrobe. He tucks a fake flower in his pocket and clears his throat. "Memememememememememe!"  
  
Xavier announces in a strange, fake, British accent: "And now, love songs with Mr. Evan."  
  
Lance and Pietro shove the big cardboard sign off the stage. "Why do we have to do this anyway?" Lance growls.  
  
"Because you love me," Kitty bats her eyes from where she stands of stage.  
  
"Hey! Its Mr. Evan's love songs! Not Lance love songs!" Evan protests, causing his mustache to tilt to one side.  
  
"But I wanted to sing the love songs!" Toad hops onto the stage. "I wanted to sing them to my babycakes, Wanda! Where is she anyway?" Kerzap! "Oh, there she is," Toad stumbles off stage, his face blackened by a hex bolt.  
  
"No love songs!" Scott orders, stomping onto the stage. "The costumes are a pain to make!"  
  
Jean comes up next to him. "But Scott, we bought the costumes."  
  
"Get off the stage!" Xavier dropped his strange, fake, British accent to scream at the pair and they hurry off the stage.  
  
"Ahem," Evan coughs, and the lights dim slightly.  
  
Collossus grumbles from where he accidentally messed up the lighting.  
  
Evan coughs again and starts to sing: "He said to her I'd like a cheese burger..."  
  
"Hey! You missed some!"  
  
"Well, I can't remember that part, okay?" Evan snaps, then goes back to singing as Kurt walks in, holding up a cardboard box painted like a car around his waist. "He said to her I'd like a cheese burger, and I might like a milkshake as well."  
  
Kurt smiles and leans in to the cardboard microphone. "Hello, I'd like a cheese burger and a milkshake."  
  
"Please go to the next drive-thru buddy, we're closed."  
  
"Eh! That's not what you're supposed to say!" Evan stomps over and smacks the person behind the prop. Rogue.  
  
"Hey! Hit me again and I'll touch you!" Rogue chases Evan off the stage, puling off her gloves as she ran. A yell is heard somewhere off stage.  
  
Kurt blinks. "Does this mean I can go do my homework now?"  
  
"No! I want to sing it!" Jamie rushes onto the stage, wearing a clown nose and giant shoes.  
  
"But, like, aren't you supposed to be wearing a mustache and, like, robe thingy?" Kitty asks, walking up with a clipboard.  
  
"I changed it," Jamie declares matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay," Kitty shrugs and walks off stage.  
  
"She said to him: 'Go to the next drive-thru buddy, we're closed!' and he..."  
  
"No, no, no! That's not what's supposed to happen!" Kurt drops his cardboard car and marches over to Jamie. "If you're not going to get it right, then go!"  
  
Jamie bawls on the spot and runs off.  
  
"Now, I'll sing!" Kurt sticks Evan's discarded mustache under his nose and jumps back into his cardboard car. "I'll play both parts!" he announces proudly.  
  
"Just get on with it!" Xavier snaps, once again without his strange, fake, British accent.  
  
"She said to him 'I can't give you either.' And he said 'Isn't this Burger Bomb?'" Kurt continued, singing into the cardboard drive-up thing.  
  
"Nope. It's Wendy's."  
  
"Go away Rogue! You're ruining the song!" Kurt whines, then goes back to singing. "She said 'Yes it is, but we're closed now, and we open tomorrow at ten.' He said 'I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then!'" Kurt drops the car and slicks back his hair as a little animated clip of him going googly eyed over cheese burgers rolls.  
  
"You are his cheese burger! His tasty cheese burger! He'll wait for youhoo, yeah he'll wait for youhoo oh! You are his cheese burger!"  
  
"Can we skip this part?" Xavier snaps, again without his strange, fake, British accent.  
  
Clip suddenly freezes, with eggs over Kurt's eyes.  
  
"That just looks freaky," Jubilee grabs the remote and fasts forward the clip, also fast forwarding the players.  
  
"Ooh he will wait, for you...." Kurt bows and walks off the stage and Xavier orders the audience to 'Tune in next week for another one.'  
  
"Phew! Glad that's over!" Xavier turns off the mic and rubs his bald head.  
  
"Hey! You skipped a part!" Toad complains. Jubilee snickers and presses a button on the remote, causing Toad to fast forward till he's in his eighties.  
  
"Eep! I'm old!" Toad squeals and hops off the stage.  
  
The End. 


End file.
